


Mind Control Makes for Lackluster Sex

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Platonic [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Bodyswap, Identity Porn, M/M, Magical Realism, Sex Games, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex surprises Bruce, so it's only fair that Clark confounds Lex. And Clark does a fair job of confusing Bruce as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Control Makes for Lackluster Sex

Being rich, being the prince of Gotham, to say nothing of being Batman, had made some interesting compromises necessary in Bruce’s life. One compromise that he really hoped he was never reduced to, was making a deal, or in any way trusting one Lex Luthor. As such, he didn’t understand why the bald jackass kept sniffing around for Bruce’s signature. Even after all this time, he still thought he could outsmart Brucie.

Bruce supposed he should take this as a compliment to his acting skills or something, but it’s almost irritating enough to make him break character. A sigh, a stretch of his neck, and Bruce got out of the elevator with his Brucie smile firmly in place. Lex’s goons glare at him, but announce his presence; Brucie is expected after all. Bruce pretends to ignore them, instead of searching his massive brain for any information associated with the face of the thug. No active warrants, no visible gun bulge, and a bench presser, so not actually trained to fight. 

“Lexi, how’s tricks?” Beaming at the figure in white, Brucie doesn’t see the tick in Lex’s left eyebrow that the nickname starts. He also doesn’t notice the six other guys standing around, all of whom Batman could take. In under fifteen seconds. 

“Bruce, how nice to see you again.” Lex manages the smile he thinks is charming, Bruce manages not to raise a fist in self-defense. 

“Always nice to see you, Lexi, but I’m not ready for that merger just yet.” 

“That’s not what this is about, Bruce. No, this is about the magic between us.” Lex’s smile slips into something much more honest, something predatory. 

Bruce manages not to laugh in his face. “Why, Lexi, I’m flattered.” 

Bruce doesn’t get the chance to reply, before one of Lex’s goons is tasering him. Bruce has been tasered before, by people he trusts, fine, he made Alfred do it. But he knows the stunned effect only last for 22 seconds before he’s ready to move again, fight his way out of this or at least off Lex’s hotel room carpet. Six seconds after the taser stops, Lex is leaning down, placing a gold medallion on Bruce’s chest. 

Magic. Fucking, sodding magic! Bruce thinks, as the magic makes him tingle so much he’d rather be tasered again. He couldn’t predict how soon he’d come out of this, so he had to ride it out. Find that his feet and arms were manacled, in padded manacles that were quickly explained. Beside him, Bruce saw Lex’s thugs helping him, or his body, to his or its feet. Fuckerty fuck. 

“Lexi?” The hated nickname still gets Lex’s left eyebrow twitching, except it’s attached to Bruce’s face. And Bruce is speaking in Lex’s voice, with Lex’s vocal cords bouncing the gold medallion across his chest. 

“Don’t worry, Brucie. You’ll get your precious body back, just after you’ve publicly signed your company over to me. Just in time for you to take a swan dive off of Wayne Tower, you’ll be back in your body. Don’t damage mine on the restraints, or I’ll make you hurt.” 

Lex sauntered up to the mirror, casting a withering glare over Bruce’s features. Bruce laid his head back, letting it rest on the floor under him while he considered the cuffs. Except, when he closed his eyes, he could see his reflection and then Lex was turning away, walking toward the door. 

Bruce lay on the floor and considered this new information. If he could see what Lex saw, and the dinging of the elevator let him know he could hear as well, then he could bide his time until escaping. He went ahead and freed his hands, but kept them under his back. Maybe, someone would notice the difference, and Bruce could be ‘rescued’ without doing any of the things Batman did that Bruce didn’t. A distraction when somebody talked to Lex, something to pull the guards attentions away so he could knock them out without being seen. Lex was going down to the Christmas party, probably looking for a lawyer or judge to witness the signing over of Bruce’s worldly goods. That distraction needed to come soon, or Bruce would have to act. 

“Mr. Wayne!” The excited, flustered voice caught Lex’s attention, so he turned and Bruce had to see the face that matched the voice. 

Since he was disguised, and had just been tasered, Bruce let himself moan. Clark was one of the few people who’d notice if he acted weird, but why did it always have to be Clark? He lived in another city, why was he even here? 

“Mr. Kent, member of the press. No, my employee, since I own the _Daily Planet_.” Lex in Bruce’s body muttered to himself. 

“Right, Mr. Wayne.” Clark already looked suspicious, which made something in Bruce’s metaphorical stomach twist. Had to be metaphorical, since his actual stomach hadn’t made the body switch with him. 

“Mr. Kent, follow me and I’ll give you an exclusive.” 

“Sure, Mr. Wayne.” 

Lex looked away, eyes darting over the hotel, until he saw a dark, unoccupied conference room. He headed for it, not even glancing around to make sure Clark was following. Finding the light switch in the conference room, Lex looked up as Clark entered. Bruce deduced that Lex must have smiled, because Clark took a step back. 

“Kent, shut the door, please.” 

Clark looks about half a second from calling in the JL, but did as Lex asked. 

“Clark Kent, I’m about to give you a very personal exclusive.” 

“That sounds nice.” Clark managed to say. 

“It is, you’ll love this.” Lex said, smiling again. 

Clark stepped backward, slamming into the door, hopefully wondering why he closed it instead of taking Bruce to the infirmary the first time he smiled. 

“Kent, I want you to suck me off, or I’ll fire you.” 

“What?” 

Bruce had to fight back a rather predatory smile of his own, fully expecting Clark to demand the truth. 

“You heard me, Kent.” Lex replied, and his swagger filled voice effectively telling Bruce the plan. 

As Kent turns Brucie in for sexual harassment, Brucie is already signing his business over to Lex, concluded with a quick jump off a balcony. Except Lex picked Clark, who knows Bruce better than that, and who is about to give Lex a major surprise. 

“Brucie, are we playing games?” 

“What?” Lex is surprised, all right, but so is Bruce. Not where he thought Clark would go with this. 

Clark provides them both with large eyes and a false pleading expression. “Oh, Mr. Wayne, I’ll do anything to keep my job.” 

Bruce starts to reach for his forehead, working the headache starting there, but remembers why his hands are behind his back. He settles for mentally yelling at Clark. Now is not the time for, whatever Clark’s doing. Sure, they’d had sex a few times, but not like Clark was doing to Lex. Clark was actually reaching for Lex’s pants, unzipping and touching. Bruce’s cock, proving it had a mind of its own, was reacting to the familiar touch, hardening under Clark’s hand. Bruce decides he doesn’t need to see Clark. Sliding his hands back into the manacles, Bruce sits up. 

“Guys, Lexi left me a body that needs to pee.” 

Confused murmuring breaks out between the goons, so Bruce attempts a recognizable pee-pee dance while sitting on the floor with manacles on. Could his life be any more ridiculous? The goons pick him up, carry him to the bathroom and set him on his feet. They turned on the fan as they left, which was very considerate since they didn’t undo his hands or pants. 

Rolling his eyes, Bruce frees his right hand and reaches for the medallion. Thing is a good two inches across, heavy gold, with mystic runes all over it. Closing his eyes, Bruce checks in on Clark and Lex before removing it. Clark is still sucking on him, for fucks sake and he knew just how to drive Bruce wild, like he’d taken some class on one of those planets he insisted on visiting for whatever reason he could find and so maybe Bruce was just a little pissed off because he could hear the decadent sounds of Clark sucking on him and he could see the ‘so hot it was still illegal in parts of the world’ vision of Clark’s head moving in and sliding out but he couldn’t fucking feel it! 

Bruce snapped his eyes open, and wrapped the medallion in his fist, and pulled the chain off his head. Carefully, he transferred it to his left and still manacled hand so that it kept in contact with his skin. Putting his right arm back in the manacle, Bruce remembered his excuse for coming in here. Eyes open, Bruce forced every drop out of Lex’s body, hopefully ruining that stupid white suit for all time. Only then, did Bruce let the medallion drop. 

Nothing happened. Bruce was standing here, covered in Lex’s piss, and Lex’s flesh least he forget, free of the magical artifact and not back in his body. Worse than that, he had to close his eyes and watch Clark giving him a blow job. Gritting his teeth, hoping to damage them, Bruce closed his eyes. Lex was an asshole, who dug his hands into Clark’s head, jerking the head back to squirt cum all over his glasses and face. What the hell was going through Clark’s mind, that he just let it happen, instead of drop kicking Lex into the sun? 

“Mr. Wayne, what would I have to do for a raise?” Clark says, in a tone that even Lex’s body, wrapped around Bruce as it is, responds to. 

Bruce frees his hand to reach down and give Lex something else to occupy himself with when he gets back to his body. Or, if that doesn’t happen soon, something to help convince the world that Lex was stark raving mad when Bruce took his body on a tour of the hotel in a few minutes. He was going to give Clark five, no, three more minutes to demonstrate some sort of plan. Another stroke of the cock through the pants, because Bruce wasn’t touching it, not even with Lex’s hand, thank you so damn much, and Bruce re-shackled himself. 

“My goodness, Clark, had I known you were this slutty, I would have changed our relationship years ago.” 

“Mr. Wayne?” Clark asks, with the innocence that only the real Bruce can see through apparently. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Clark. Let’s go to my room, and you can earn your raise.” 

Clark bounces to his feet, as if that’s the most exciting thing he’s ever heard. His arms wrap around Bruce’s body, causing Lex to recoil as Clark hugs him. “In a real bed? Oh, master, you’re so kind.” 

Clark pulls away with a shy smile, and Bruce thinks his actual face must look stunned, because Lex doesn’t react to the glint of gold flashing before his eyes. Not much happens, until the heavy clunk of the gold hitting the floor is heard, and then Bruce is being tasered. Magically tasered. Again. 

Fighting his way back to consciousness, Bruce sees Clark leaning over him. With that ‘concerned but smug and knowing that he saved you’ look that only Clark could pull off. Bruce knew how to get rid of that look, when most people don’t even see it. 

“You couldn’t have hugged the medallion off of him before the blow job?” 

“I had to be sure. You might have taken to wearing jewelry from the 70’s for some strange reason, probably because Alfred wouldn’t let you out of the house in bell bottoms, no matter how ‘in’ retro was.” 

“It’s not some semen covered eyewear kink?” 

“My only kink is apparently rescuing guys too macho to say thank you.” 

“Get that hotel room and we’ll see about you earning that thanks.” 

“Bruce, you’re such a tease. Don’t we have to stop whoever was possessing you a while ago?” 

“Lex.” 

“Figures. Magic?” 

“Matching medallions. Take the one to Jason Blood, it’ll keep the other from working.” 

“Hopefully.” 

“Yeah.” Bruce could agree to that and give a snort of amusement at the condition he’d left Lex’s body in. He sat up, and Clark stood to clean his glasses off at superspeed. “Lex wouldn’t be too happy about being approached right now, so it’s best if we let him stew awhile.” 

“What did you do?” Clark shoved his glasses back on, the better to frown down at Bruce. 

“What could I do? I was tasered and my hands and feet were manacled.” 

“Forget it, I don’t think I want to know. I’ll just be ready to intercept any Lex Co weapons aimed at Gotham.” 

“For a few months.” 

“Only you, Bruce.” 

“Trying to keep your life interesting.” 

“Prove it.” 

“How? Give you a blow job, after you’ve just had sex with Lex?” 

“No. Dance with me at the party.” 

“Be serious.” 

“I am, and I know you’d rather give me the blow job.” 

“I’m just as slutty as Lex now thinks you are.” 

“Consider it a test to your limits, Bruce.” 

“The limits of my patience. Fuck off, Clark.” 

“If you don’t, Lex will think something more was going on than you and me playing sex games. He might start poking around, and he’s not stupid.” 

“You’re saying if I don’t dance with you, Lex will figure out how we met. You, paragon of boy scoutness, who just sucked a cock, are using Lex to blackmail me, into dancing with you.” 

“It sounds sordid when you say it.” 

“Can’t imagine why. Do I get a blowjob after we dance?” 

“One for each dance, scout’s honor.” 

“Deal. Dancing starts in a half hour, so you’ve got time to get that hotel room. I live in this city, so I’m not paying for a room.” 

“Bruce, you own the hotel.” 

“Do I? In that case, I’m having Lex double charged.” 

“I’m getting the room in your name.” 

“Dare you to tell them to send up condoms and lube.” 

“I think I’ll just pick some up after dropping the medallion off with Jason.” 

“Wimp.” 

“Slut.” 

“Right back at you.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I already said that.” 

Clark sighed heavily. “I’ll go drop off the medallion, you ready the room.” 

“Empty conference rooms aren’t good enough when it’s actually me?” 

“Shut up!” Clark called as he ducked outside, almost running away. 

Bruce smirked as he considered how many dances he’d have to suffer through before getting those blow jobs. 


End file.
